


YouTube Boy

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Liam-centric, M/M, Multi, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, OneDirection!AU, YouTuber!Niall, i may add tags as the story progresses idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall James Horan; A dyed blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and permanently red cheeked, 16 year old with a YouTube Channel. To all his viewers, he's a happy-go-lucky, cheerful, life loving, Irish lad with a passion for music and his beloved guitar - but everyone has their secrets right? </p>
<p>Liam James Payne; a happy-go-lucky, cheerful, life loving, 16 year old young lad. Who also happens to love watching a certain Irish lad's videos (and may or may not have a little crush too) </p>
<p>But he can see it. He can see there's something not quite making Niall's smile reach his eyes, and he's dying to know what it is and try to help, he just doesn't know how. </p>
<p>Or that is, until a Knight in Shining Amour in the form of a move across town, comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my stories that i've added from Wattpad, i've not gotten too far into the story just yet, so i don't want to add too many tags/warnings that give the game away, ya know? But obviously, i'll add warnings to things beforehand if i think they may be triggering to some people.
> 
> So that's about it... enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Comment/kudos/subscribe x

_"Hey guys! how ya doin'? if you've had a good day, great! If not, don't worry, the bad doesn't last forever!"_

If only he could believe his own words

_"So today is Saturday - well it's not, it's a Sunday as you guys watch this but you know how my videos work by now haha. But as it's Saturday today, it was also me first day in me new job! As you guys probably already know if you've been watching me vids for a while, I used to work in a supermarket but I quit that about 4 months ago because of me mam getting a new job herself which meant we had to move to the other side of London. But I didn't just stop looking for a new job and become a lazy ass in me home and make me mam do everything whilst I gorged on Doritos all day because me mam got a new job that paid a little more than before- no, I did go out and look for a job. A lot of the places I applied for didn't want me cos I "look too young"_ He told them, in a mocking voice with air quotes to add to the effect. _"But anyway, one place did get back to me - a small coffee shop type place. It's just on the edge of the high street so it's busy but it also stays relatively quiet at the same time if that makes sense"_ he chuckled

_"But yeah they got back to me and said I got the job! So I now serve coffee and muffins to the ever-so-busy public who are ever-so-grateful to have their regular cup of caffeine to keep them going throughout their manic lives. yay!_

_But, I haven't told you the best part! there's like a small stage type thing in the cafe and sometimes they have local acts come and perform to create atmosphere and to entertain people which I've seen a few and they're reaaaaallllllyy talented let me tell you. Well I went in today to get me uniform and to learn the basics of the machines and what to add to make to specific drinks and such before I start properly on Monday, but while I was there, the manager was talking to another staff member about how he hasn't had any local acts contact him about gigs and he's stressing because Sunday is normally the day the acts perform and well the person who was showing me the ropes who also happens to be me neighbour then butted in and told him that I could play guitar so I could be the performer tomorrow! well of course Paul, the manager, then begged me to perform so I said yes. Sooooo that means that as well as serving coffee I'm their new entertainment! Great or what?!!"_ Niall was now beaming ear to ear.

_"So that's only really been the most exciting part of my week so I won't bore you people with unnecessary pointless crap that's not exciting in the least"_ He told them, giving a small laugh too

He really didn't think they needed to know about the rest of his week. it wasn't.. pleasant.

_"So I guess i'll leave you guys to do whatever it is you guys do and I'll see you next video I hope?!"_

_"This is Nialler, signing off. Bye!"_

He gave the camera one last signature grin before turning the record off.

He stared at the video for a while. The image was frozen on his smile - a smile he only really did for the camera nowadays. Of course he smiled to others in the real world sometimes as not to raise suspicions but he never truly meant it. He didn't even truly mean it in his videos but it was less forced, he guessed.

All he truly wanted in life was for someone to really understand him, to get what he was feeling and to understand why he was feeling this way. of course, his viewers, his 'fans', thought they did, but they didnt. They only understood what he told them and that was never the truth.

So here he is now, switching off his laptop, deciding he'd edit it tomorrow, and got ready for bed. Pulling his pj bottoms and his oversized Derby County hoodie on, mindful of the bruises marring his wrists. He laid there in bed, looking up at the ceiling in the pitch dark, just thinking, wishing he had someone he could truly trust and talk to but at the same time he knew that would never happen. He just chuckled to himself, telling himself he was stupid and closed his eyes and snuggled under the duvet.

Little did he know, just how wrong he was.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/kudos/subscribe x

_"This is Nialler, signing off. Bye!"_

It was a Monday morning and Liam Payne had just finished watching his favourite YouTuber's latest video for the 367th time, just before his friends were due to come over so they could walk to school together.

His favourite YouTuber was gorgeous.

Beautiful blonde hair (clearly bleached) with just the right amount of brown roots showing up underneath, flawless pale 'Snow White'-like skin, an entrancing Irish accent and adorable laugh and the most vibrant bright blue eyes, you'd ever seen. His name was Niall. Niall. Such a beautiful and unique name for such a beautiful and unique boy.

It was no secret that Liam was gay. He figured it out when he was 12. He's 16 now. His family know, his best friends know, most of his school know - and no one cares. He's still Liam.

Liam had stumbled upon Niall's YouTube channel, one day when he was bored. He'd been typing random words into the search bar and Niall came up. The first video that showed up was him singing a cover whilst playing his guitar - "Baby" by Justin Bieber. Justin wasn't exactly his cup of tea but listening to Niall's voice, made him fall in love with the song. Niall's voice was smooth and sweet and soft yet had an undertone of Irish roughness about it. It was perfect.

He came off as quite a quiet boy but once Liam watched a couple more of his Vlog's, he realised that was completely wrong. Niall was all smiles and laughs and passion and jokes and happiness and sunshine. He was a ray of sunshine. Liam's ray of sunshine.

Now, Liam was addicted to him. He'd subscribed to his channel and followed him on Twitter and religiously checked both to see what the angel was up to.

But there was something off about Niall. Liam thought he was seeing things but sometimes when Niall laughed or smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes and sometimes when he'd get so passionate about something and his arms would flail around with excitement, he'd suddenly stop and cringe like he'd injured himself. It was odd.

His friends knew about his little obsession ("it's not an obsession, it's merely an interest") and found it quite cute at how smitten he was with the Irish lad. They watched Niall's videos too, but they could never spot what Liam apparently did. To them, Niall looked and acted like a happy kid.

But all that brings us back to the present, where Liam was just switching off his laptop as his front door bell went off 1000 times a second

"Alright I'm coming, knock it off, Lou!"

Liam made his way down the stairs almost falling over on the shiny wooden hallway floor at the bottom where he'd gone so quick in just his socks. He unlocked the door to be faced with a grinning Louis, an apple-munching Harry and a texting Zayn.

"Hi Liam!"

"Helgjfm Lmbgm"

"Sup"

"Hi guys, just gimme one sec, gotta grab my bag"

Liam rushed back up stairs to grab his rucksack and shoes and then put his coat on once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs again. Once out the door, the boys began to chat about what they did over the weekend and whether Mr Winter would be in a good or bad mood for English today. "You know, I heard from Emily, that a new kid - a boy I think, is meant to be starting this week" Harry told the group

"Really? More eye candy for Liam then!"

"Shut up Louis, you're gay too."

"Oh come off it Liam, I'm only joking," Louis laughed "Besides we all know you've got your eyes set on someone else anyway. a certain.. Blonde haired, blue eyed, Irish lad, is it?"

"Piss off" Liam muttered and gently shoved Louis into the bush they were passing

"Seriously though guys, like I think we should befriend the new kid - we could do with a newbie seeing as Mr Unsociable, here is more focused on his phone nowadays" Harry said

"Hey! I still talk to you guys! I just like talking to Perrie too..." Zayn told them, mumbling the last bit and blushing

"Aw Zaynie's in love!" Louis sang, grasping his hands together to his chest over dramatically, eventually getting Harry and Liam to join in the cooing too

"And you guys wonder why I prefer talking to Perrie"


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/kudos/subscribe x

Niall was nervous.

He was starting his new school this week.

It wasn't just the new school that made him nervous, it was the people in it, the kids, the teachers, and the work that was involved. Niall knew he wasn't the smartest kid in the world, but he just felt so  _stupid_  when he was asked to read something out and he couldn't or he was asked to write something on the board and he couldn't. But it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that the words moved around and didn't give him a chance to read them and it wasn't his fault that when he went to write words, his brain wouldn't tell his hands how to form the letters or which letter came first. It wasn't his fault.

He came off on camera as this really confident lad, when in reality, he was kinda shy, especially around new things.

His first day of school was on Wednesday, but he was to go in with his mum today just to get a tour of the school and a feel of it during the school hours. He also had to pick up his uniform and timetable and find out his locker number too.

"Niall! Sweetheart, are you ready?" His mum called up the stairs

"Yeah, just a sec mam" he replied, standing in front of his en-suite bathroom mirror and fixing his hair before grabbing his hoodie and making his way downstairs.

His mum smiled softly at him before making their way towards the car parked in the driveway.

"It'll be fine babe, no need to be nervous"

His mum could easily tell that he was nervous, his little habits like his knee jumping up and down, picking his nails and biting his lip.

Niall looked to his mum from the passenger seat and nodded his head a little. Besides the fact that the words were never his friends, he never had the best time at his old school. His mum knew about it in year 7 but was promised from Niall that it got better (even though it didn't) she never knew of course, it would crush her if she did.

After a 20 minute drive, Niall and Maura, finally arrived at Holbrook Park Secondary School.

They found their way towards the entrance and signed themselves in at reception before taking a seat in the waiting area whilst waiting for the headmaster of the school, Mr Barnes.

After 10 minutes, Mr Barnes finally turned up, looking a bit flustered. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I was caught up with another student. My apologies" he said whilst shaking both their hands.

"That's alright we arrived a little early anyway" Maura replied, gently and subtly pushing Niall forward

"Ah, so you must be Niall!"

"Um, yeah I am. Nice to meet ya"

"Is that an Irish accent I hear?" Mr Barnes asked as they walked through the corridor

"Yeah, we moved to England when I was 10" Niall replied

"Ah I see. Ireland's a lovely country, I have family who live there so I visit quite regularly" The elder man told them, as they reached a corridor with lots of bright blue lockers against the wall   
"Ok, so I was told by Mrs Howard - that's the lady in charge of lockers and bus passes and things - that your locker is number 178, I do believe that another student, Louis Tomlinson, has locker 177, he's a good lad, very loud and hyper but a good student. Maybe you'll get to meet him on Wednesday. I've paired you up with a boy named Liam Payne, who will give you his own tour of the school and show you to your classes and things, he's a really good lad, good grades, very polite, he's been paired up with new starters in the past and he's always been good with them. One was a boy named Harry, who started with us back in year 8, and now they're best friends along with Louis and another boy named Zayn."

Niall just nodded along, if he was being honest, he wasn't really paying attention to what Mr Barnes was saying. He was just looking around at the few students who passed by him and looked at him, obviously noting that he was a new student. Or maybe they saw his videos and recognised him. Oh god if they did, he knew he'd never hear the end of it.

As they made their way around the school a bit more, the bell rang signalling the start of lunch and suddenly the corridors were filled with hungry, loud students. This freaked Niall a little bit, and he subconsciously stood closer to his mother who comfortingly rubbed her arm up and down his back.

They were walking towards the cafeteria when Mr Barnes stopped them, telling them he'd be right back. Niall and Maura watched as he made his way towards a group of boys stood by the drinking fountain, talking animatedly. He approached them and was taking in particular to a boy with short brown hair, big brown puppy-like eyes and a birthmark was showing on his neck right over his Adam's Apple. He was smiling softly and nodding along with whatever the headmaster was saying, the other boys listening in too. But then they all looked over at Niall and his mum after Mr Barnes pointing his finger, 4 sets of eyes landed on Niall and he suddenly felt self-conscious because the 4 sets of eyes suddenly changed from curious to suprise, humour and shock.


	4. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.. there's swearing at the beginning of this? iDK if that classifies as a warning but I thought i'd let you know beforehand anyway, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comment/kudos/subscribe x

Shit.

Shit.

_Shit._

He knew he had to look after the new kid but he didn't know  _he_  would be the new kid.

Shit.

Fuck.

"Well, I for one, am going to  _love_  making friends with newbie" Louis smirked, as Mr Barnes walked off with the boy and his mother to show them around some more.

Of course Louis would love this.

Twat.

"Oh come on, Li, this could be good!" Harry tried, "I mean you can't even pluck up the courage to  _Tweet_  the boy, now you'll  _have_  to speak to him!"

Ok thanks Harry.

"Seriously Liam, this might be what you need mate"

Not you too, Zayn.

"But exactly, I can barely tweet him let alone be able to talk to him in person when he looks even more perfect in real life" Liam groaned, lightly smacking his forehead against the wall.

"You're being overdramatic" Louis dead panned

"Says the one"

That was all that was needed for Louis to jump on Harry's back and an all out 'friendly' scrap to begin in the middle of the hall

"Remind me why we're friends with them again" Zayn asked

"Louis can drive and Harry's tall enough to reach the good booze on the top of the shelves at Asda"

It wasn't true.

Ok, maybe a little bit.

"Zayn what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Listen, just act normal. You can tell him you watch his videos but just... don't act like a total looney-in-love around him yeah?"

Zayn was the best advice giver.

"You've got until Wednesday to get yourself together anyway mate," Harry told him, after managing to wiggle his way out of Louis' deadly headlock "just be yourself and I'm sure you'll be fine. and besides even if you do mess up, I'm sure it'll be fine because he'll be nervous too so he probably won't take much notice of your 'omg omg I'm in love with you, lets get married and have 8 kids and live on farm for the rest of our lives' babbling." Harry grinned

This prompted Louis to kneel down on one knee if front of Harry and bellow out "oh Niall, the little YouTube boy, the love of my life, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked, dramatically

Catching on, Harry joined in "Oh of course I will, Liam! You're the love of my life too, you creepy little stalker boy!"

After a loud cheer from Louis, they then threw their arms around each other and 'snogged'

"Let's go get married, then we can go to Hawaii and get started on those kiddywinks" Louis said 'seductively', and went back to 'snogging his wife'

"I seriously hate you guys"


	5. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I feel like I waffled on a bit in this chapter but I hope you like it anyway..
> 
> I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!
> 
> Comment/kudos/subscribe x

After Niall's visit to the school on Monday, he decided it was ok. At least he was paired up with another boy - or, well, maybe 4 boys seeing as how close they all seemed. Maybe this would help to not have a repeat of his last school.

The boy - Liam, seemed ok. Like he looked just like an innocent little puppy but it was obvious he did some kind of work out as the muscles bulging underneath his shirt were pretty visible.

He looked familiar though. Like Niall had seen him somewhere before. Well maybe he'd just seen Liam when he was out wandering the streets of his new home. Or maybe he was a fan and had seen Niall's videos, maybe commented or liked them or something. No, that couldn't be it, Niall wasn't one to brag but he had quite the following on Twitter and on his YouTube channel so he doubts he'd be able to pick out one face.

But, oh god. what if he  _had_  seen Niall's vlogs? What if he brought it up at school? What if he wasn't a fan and thought that he just made pathetic silly little videos and decided to make fun of him along with his friends? Oh god.  _oh_   _god._

All these thoughts running through his mind, had started to panic Niall. He didn't think he'd be able to survive if the boy who was meant to be looking after him, made fun of him and his vlogs. He'd be stuck with it,  _him_.

Taking deep breaths, his head stopped hurting so much and he was able to calm down. A quick look at his calendar, showed that it was Tuesday and that meant another upload to his channel. A cover this time. He uploaded songs covers every Tuesday and Friday.

Flicking through the little book in his mind of all the songs he'd practiced the chords for on his guitar lately and all the ones he'd already uploaded, he had it narrowed down to two, Oasis - Wonderwall or Ed Sheeran - Small Bump.

A quick 'eenie meanie minie mo' and his song choice was sorted.

But he wouldn't start it now, oh no. It was Tuesday which meant like every Tuesday and Friday since he was 13, he'd have to go and "'babysit' for Mr & Mrs Humphries" as he'd tell his mother every week.

With a deep sigh, Niall picked up his dirty clothes from the floor, dumping them in the hamper before changing into something more comfortable for running around after little kids. Once he was done he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair, then grabbed his backpack before leaving his bedroom.

It was 4pm so he needed to get a move on if he was to get to his destination before 4:30pm.

Saying a quick goodbye to his mum, Niall left and began his journey, plugging in his headphones to his iPod, he let his mind and thoughts drift away as he walked.

Niall's walk turned out quite nice. All his favourite songs played so he was somewhat distracted most of the time. However, his good time was quickly taken away from him as he looked at the time - 4:40pm. He was late.

He was 10 minutes late.

Crap.

Mr & Mrs Humphries were  _not_  going to like this.

 


	6. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comment/subscribe x

Wednesday soon came around, much too quickly for Liam's liking.

It wasn't that he didn't want to meet Niall or become friends with him, because that is essentially what he's wanted to do for the past year, but it was just the fact that he was so nervous to even send the boy a  _tweet_  and now he's obligated to showing him around the school and everything that comes with it, meaning he won't be able to  _get away from him._

Of course, Louis, Harry and Zayn still didn't see the problem ("you're in love with this boy and all you've ever wanted to do is meet him, and now you get to see him in person everyday, what's the problem?")

Stupid boys. They don't understand. Stupid me for being so nice and agreeing to befriend the new kid. stupid Niall for being the new kid.

Ok maybe not, stupid Niall. Niall is beautiful.

So many thoughts raced through Liam's head and he hadn't payed one ounce of attention to the conversations going on between the other boys on their walk to school.  
"Helloooooo... Earth to Liam?"

Liam was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand frantically waving in front of his face, "Louis, bugger off, I hear ya"

"Not what we were saying before you didn't. You're really nervous about YouTube Boy, aren't you?" Louis asked, looking amused but also a little concerned. They knew Liam liked the kid but,  _wow_ , this was weird.

"I just- just- ever since I first came across him, I knew I liked him and it's just grown stronger and all I've wanted to do is be able to speak to him, message him, see him, but I'm too shy and now it's like I've got this chance and what if it's a good sign? Or what if it's bad sign? Like, what if all this is happening just so Niall can see what an idiot I am and he ends up ditching our group and becoming friends with someone else whilst glaring and judging me from afar?" Liam was clearly thinking too hard, his breathing a little panty from that speech

"Liam, mate, chill ok? Niall will like you. From what I've seen on his videos he seems like an ok kid, one that doesn't judge before he gets to know a person, someone who seems nice and happy and honestly, I think he'd love you" Zayn was always the best at calming Liam down.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. It'll be fine. Yes. Fine. Ok. Breathe Liam. Niall will like you. Ok. Ok" 

Whilst Liam was giving himself a pep-talk, his friends watched beside him, deciding to let him have this one.

Another 5 minutes passed and Liam was now calm and back to joking around with the others as they walked through the double doors of the school. They made their way through the noisy students and long, colourful corridors before they reached their lockers, throwing their coats inside before slamming them shut. Making their way towards the main reception -where Liam had been told to go yesterday-, they could see Mr Barnes stood with a small woman and a boy, who even from the back, they recognised as Niall (and his mother). "Ah! There he is!" Mr Barnes, announced, as he spotted the 4 boys, "Niall has just got here, and you've only got... 10 minutes until the lesson bell rings, so why don't you go with Niall to his locker and you can show him to Tutor - he'll be in the same one as you boys" 

Niall was stood with Maura, school bag slung over his left shoulder, looking awkward as Mr Barnes went on. He took this as an opportunity to look at the 4 boys he guessed would be his first friends here.

One had tan skin, floppy brown hair and blue eyes that looked a little michievious (Niall liked that). He wasn't overly tall but was muscular and looked to be staring right through the headteacher rather than at him, completely bored out of his mind. Niall had to stifle a chuckle.

The next boy, was really tall and lanky looking yet still muscular. He had a mop of dark brown hair that looked like it used to be curly when he was young, but was now starting to straighten out, and moss green eyes. He wasn't paying any attention at all but instead was kicking the back of the third boy's knees repeatedly and laughing at his reactions and carried on even after everytime he did it the boy would mutter 'piss off' to him.

The third boy, looked like a model. He had caramel coloured skin, hazel eyes and a black quiff perched on top of his head. He was stood texting on his phone (and by the smile on his face, Niall could tell it was someone special), whilst occasionally stopping to tell the lanky boy to 'piss off'.

Then Niall decided to look at the boy who was actually meant to be his 'buddy' whilst he was new.  He remembers his name to be Liam and looking at him, Niall deems him to be very nice. He looks like a life sized human puppy with brown wispy hair and big browns eyes with faint lines at the side of them (a sign that he laughs a lot, Niall likes that) 

He hadn't realised that he'd zoned out and was staring directly at Liam, until his mum poked him in the side "uh..um.. sorry i was daydreaming..."

"That's alright Niall, i was just saying that you should get going." Mr Barnes, smiled

Niall nodded and turned around to give his mum a hug goodbye and whisper an 'i love you' into her ear before standing back to follow Liam and his friends. 

"Come on mate, we can't be late for tutor with Mr Andrews!" Louis said enthusiastically,

"Louis, stop showing off..." Mr Barnes warned lightheartedly,

"What?" Louis asked, bringing a hand to clutch at his chest dramatically, "I am deeply offended sir, Tutor with Mr Andrews is my favourite class!"

With a chuckle, the headmaster just walked away. Leaving the five boys to walk to tutor,

"So um, i feel like i should introduce myself properly seeing as i'm meant to be showing you around and stuff.." Liam, told Niall, chuckling softly, then holding out his hand for the blonde to shake, "I'm Liam. Liam Payne"

Smiling at him for his formal greeting, Niall placed his hand in Liam's slightly bigger one and shook it, "I'm Niall. Niall Horan"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Niall and Liam have properly met, things should start to really pick up!   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. six

The five boys made their way to Mr Andrew's classroom, the conversation being slightly awkward as Liam would splutter and blush every time he spoke to Niall (and Niall being the kind soul he is, pretended not to notice)

Upon reaching Tutor, they explained to the teacher about Niall and took their seats towards the back - Louis & Harry at the very back, Zayn in front of them and Liam & Niall in front of him.

"So um.. I've seen your schedule and you're in all the same classes as me except history but you've got Louis and Harry in that so uh, yeah, good luck" Liam, explained, laughing slightly towards the end

Niall smiled, "That's ok, I'm sure I'll survive"

"Hey!" Louis, chipped in, "i'll have you know, Horan, me and Harold here are very lovely, hard working, conversational people"

A ten second silence followed that. The four boys just staring at Louis, then all of a sudden laughter started pouring out of their mouths (and if Liam felt himself get dizzy from the booming laughter coming from Niall, well, no one had to know)

Tutor began and after 30 minutes everyone moved on to their first subject of the day - the group of 4 and now Niall, actually all had English together first period, much to the joy of Miss Clarke, their English teacher.

The boys were actually separated because of the very reason of them being disruptive but it actually just made them worse as they just shouted across to each other or threw paper aeroplane letters - but Miss Clarke was  _not_  about to let them win that easily, so stuck by her seating plan.

"Come on in class and take your seats -  _not literally, Louis,_ "

At the start of the new school year, the first time she said that, Louis proceeded to walk straight into the classroom, pick up his chair and begun to walk out the room with said chair before being stopped by the teacher, and when asked, Louis replied with, " _well, you did say 'take your seats' so I was only doing what I was told, Miss"_

Theclassfiled in and sat down in their places, leaving Niall to stand awkwardly at the front not knowing where to sit, he didn't want to upset the teachers on his first day. "are you the new pupil? Neil, is it?" Miss Clarke, asked

"Um yeah and it's Niall, miss" Niall replied, bringing out a small smile

"Ah yes, sorry, Niall. Ok, were you assigned a buddy?"

"Yeah, it's Liam" he told her, pointing towards the brown haired lad who was, once again, blushing.

"Oh ok, um I guess I should keep you together.. so uh, Molly, come and take this seat up the front by me and then Niall can sit next to Liam."

Molly, stood up, looking completely miffed that she had to be moved and gave the Irish boy a glare before sitting down. Just as Niall took his seat, a pupil, George, spoke up, "hey you look really familiar. How do I know you?" He asked Niall in front of the whole class who'd now become an audience.

Before he could speak up, a small but slutty looking girl with bleached, straw-like, platinum blonde hair, a crayola covered face and her top buttons undone to show off the pink lace at the top of her bra, answered for him "oh my god, he's that boy off of YouTube! He does the singing videos and vlogs and stuff!" She informed everyone, realisation crossing their faces "I'm your biggest fan, you know" she said, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers, trying to look 'sexy' for Niall.

However, Niall didn't find it attractive in the least. He actually threw up a little in his mouth. "Stop showing off, Casey, look at his face, he doesn't even know you and he's disgusted!" George called out, earning laughter from the class, a scowl from Casey, and an embarrassed look from Niall.

"It's ok, she flirts with everybody and gets nowhere, just ignore her" Liam whispered to him

Niall nodded and Miss Clarke finally managed to calm the class down and began her lesson "ok class, we'll be learning about Romeo & Juliet. So we'll start off by reading the book and making notes for each chapter and then once that's done there will be comprehension questions to do and some essays in between too. any objections?"

Two thirds of the class out their hands up.

"Well, I don't care. Now! Let's start, take one each and pass them backwards on each of you rows please" Miss Clarke, announced, distributing stacks of books on each front desk.

When the books reached Niall & Liam's desk, Liam took them and slid one across to Niall, "here you go", he smiled

Niall reached out to take the book from Liam and accidentally touched his hand with his own pale fingers, muttering a 'thanks' and producing his own small smile, a small blush coating his cheeks from the contact.

And for the 350th time in the short amount of time they'd been at school, Liam's cheeks also once again heated up

(and he may have internally swooned and fainted in his head)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comment/subscribe x


	8. seven

English passed quickly and the boys had also had their second period lesson, which was Geography, much to Harry's dismay - " _why do we have to learn about countries and rivers and mountains in said countries which we're never ever going to visit? Completely pointless if you ask me"._

It was now break time and the five boys had made their way towards 'their spot' as Louis had told Niall. It was in a corner of the field where a couple of trees stood, creating the perfect amount of shade and privacy away from everyone else, including the teachers that liked to 'interact with the kids' during break and lunch. They all sat down, throwing their bags on the ground and sitting in a huddle, Zayn immediately taking out the pack of cigarettes he'd had hidden in his bag   
"You know those are bad for you and we don't like it yet you continue to do it" Liam observed. Zayn just shrugged.

"So YouTube Boy, do you have any ideas for your next video?" Harry asked, the blonde

"Um yeah, I uh I'm uploading my singing video tonight and then uh, I have a few ideas for my next Vlog for Friday.." Niall explained, feeling awkward as he'd never had to explain his schedule before.

"What are you singing?" Louis asked

"Uh you'll have to watch later and see" he laughed

"Aw come on! I'm busy tonight with footie practice and then I've gotta babysit my sisters so I won't see!" Louis whined

"Aw don't worry Lou, Liam will tell you all about it tomorrow" Zayn, joked

Liam, who was currently checking his phone, tuned in at the mention of his name and his head immediately snapped up when he heard what Zayn said. His eyes wide and his face red he glared at Zayn before chancing a look at the blonde.

When he did, he saw that Niall's entire face was bright red and he was looking very interested in his hands but Liam could see his eyes darting around and his mouth opening and closing like a little fish, debating on what to say. "um, uh, so, you uh, y-you watch my videos?" He eventually asked.

"Yeah he's not missed a single one! Loves 'em. Don't you Li?" Louis answered for him, looking amused, as did the other 2.

_Little fuckers._

"Uh yeah, I've seen them. You're really talented at singing and um playing the guitar" Liam stammered

"Oh! Uh thanks"

Now, the way Niall was acting, confused not only Liam but the other 3 as well. They'd seen his videos and he was confident on those - a cheeky, funny, lad - meeting him in person he was a little shyer but they'd put that down to him being new and everything but now he was just... Blushy. He was a completely different person, and it was weird. They'd only known the boy for half a morning but they'd already worked out that this was definitely weird. Harry had actually seen the exchange between the two during English when Liam passed Niall his book - there was definitely a connection there. He knew that Liam fancied the pants off Niall, but it looked like the Irish lad had a little thing back for his bestfriend.

He looked at Zayn & Louis, raising his eyebrows and they both understood.

Oh how much fun they were going to have with this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comment/subscribe x


	9. eight

The rest of the school day had come and gone and the boys were on their way home. "so come on Niall, tell us what song you're gonna be singing!" Louis whined

"No!" Niall giggled ( _fucking giggled_ , RIP Liam's Ears) "you'll have to watch and see! Or you know... ask Liam" he finished, with a blush.

"Well, this is my house so I'll see you guys tomorrow" Zayn announced as they came to a stop in front of a semi-detached house with a black front door.

"Bye Zayn!"  _Niall_.  
"See you tomorrow, mate"  _Liam_.  
"I love you Zaynie!"  _Harry_.  
"Text me later, babycakes!"  _Louis_.

They watched Zayn enter his house before carrying on down the street to the next stop which would be Harry's.

"So how come you're babysitting the girls tonight, Lou?" Liam asked

"Oh, mum and Dan are going on their monthly date night, which is normally on the weekend but mum's got night shifts at the hospital and Dan's working away in Cornwall so they moved it to today."

Liam just nodded and they carried on walking, reaching Harry's house and saying their goodbyes before doing the same when they reached Louis' house or as he liked to call it "The Tommo-Deak's House of Horrors"   
"Bye guys!" He called back, as shouts of 'Louis!' Were heard as he opened the door.

Now that just left Liam and Niall.

"So uh, are you busy tonight then?" Liam asked, hating the awkwardness

"Um no, I'm just gonna upload the video and then probably chill for the evening. Maybe, check out people's reactions to me video, you know, make sure they like it and stuff" Niall replied

"I'm sure they will. I think you're amazing at singing" Liam told him, not realising what he'd said

"Oh uh thanks. I would compliment you back but I've not heard you singing but I bet you are so um yeah." Niall rambled, laughing slightly, Liam laughing with him.

"Well this is my stop," Liam announced, "Uh, do you think I could have your number?" He asked shyly

Niall's eyes widened

Realising how it sounded, Liam spluttered and spoke again, "I mean not like that because I don't think about you that way because we just met and stuff and that's just stupid but like I meant like just as friends 'cos I'm meant to be your buddy and stuff so I don't know, we could get to know each other and hang out outside of school sometimes if you wanted that's why I asked for it. Oh my god, you don't have to give it to me, sorry" Liam finished, a bright red blush covering his face

Niall just watched, amused as he saw Liam getting redder by the second, but he was also kind of.. hurt? Liam said he didn't think of Niall that way and although nothing had been said about Liam's sexuality and Niall hadn't really thought about it, he knew Liam was hot, there was no denying that. He was  _gorgeous_. But like Liam had said, they'd only just met so he couldn't be feeling anything for the older lad yet, could he?

Noticing that Liam was now staring at him, he shook his head slightly before taking Liam's phone from his hand and entering his phone number. "I'll text you ok?" He said

"Yeah ok" Liam smiled

"See you tomorrow, Li" Niall waved walking down the street leaving Liam, standing on his door step, before a 'ding' sound broke him out of his trance. Realising it was his phone he unlocked it and looked at the new message he'd received,

' **Hi Liam, it's Niall :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comment/subscribe x


End file.
